Significant Years in History
The Races of Nienna each have rich histories stretching back thousands of years. Human History The Early Years 0 - The Demon of the Pit is finally vanquished, and the empires of the Stormlands finally free from his grasp. The XXX Calender adopted. The Second Age (XXXe2) 1714 - Magic implemented into farming, and the first cases of the Violet Blush appear. 1753 - The Great Expulsion Occurs, and civilization plunges into the Age of Silence. 1943 - Jungle Elves of Emora awaken The Serpent. The Third Age (XXXe3) 2622 - Human population reaches former heights, Age of Silence ended. 2777 - Tomas Andoura and his pioneers depart Matalene in search of the haven he foresaw in a dream. 2786 - Kaarvian pioneers travel the Paavian channel and establish the city of Paav. 2788 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. Tomas' colonists avoid raging orcs with the help of the Asherati. 2790 - Westreach founded, and Andouran Calendar adopted on the first day of the new year. The Andouran Age (Old Calendar Date found by adding 2790) 2 - Westreach endures the Bloody Epoch with the help of Visilith. 3 - Peaceful contact is made with the dwarves of Titan's ridge. 13 - City of Delta founded. 14 - Gallenport peacefully founded with Halflings. 16 - Eastern kingdoms begin aggressively exploring Emora, Okhor and Vesia. 21 - Paavians, who assumed Tomas failed on his journey, finally contact Westreach feigning peaceful interest. 35 - With the help of Oaen Gnomes, Segwood is established as a barrier between the grassy plains of Lysrum. 59 - Blackscales finally forced out of Seton's Clutch and into XXX. City of Canis founded. 63 - Humans begin colonizing northern Oure, unaware of Gray Elves. Colonists are captured, but situation is solved non-violently. 67 - Eastern Kingdoms now aggressively colonizing habitable regions of Emora, Okhor and Vesia 76 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. Cooperation between Cities strengthens diplomatic bonds. 81 - The Sand King emerges once more, begins machinations in Emora. 99 - Previously helpful Dwarven empire suddenly and brutally quells all colonies located in The Cauldron. 127 - Failing to placate the aggressive Paavians, Visilith warns Westreach of their intentions. 128 - Emorian colonies around The Spicelands abruptly secede from Eastern owners, unite as The Talon Coalition. 144 - Paavian Conflicts begin. 145 - Paavian deserters establish Amarr as a barrier between Paav and the north. 147 - Greywall quickly founded with the help of Orinore, to cut off Paavian access to the east. 151 - With no end of aggression in sight, Visilith is forced to demolish Paavian military. 154 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. City states once again band together and minimize damage. 159 - Peace between non-montrous races is attained throughout Andoura, and the region begins to flourish. The Silver Age 232 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 310 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 326 - Ergyth, assumed to be deserted, opens it's gates to capture adventurers poking around it's entrance. Cooperation is quickly achieved. 388 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 466 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 479 - Orinore shuts it gates and ceases contact with outsiders. 544 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 622 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 778 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 832 - A group adventurers stumble into The Black Temple and accidently awaken The Shadower. 853 - Current Year. 856 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 858 - Upset with the lack of help during orcish invasions, Greywall fully secedes from Andoura. 934 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. Something 1012 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 1090 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 1112 - The Weird begins to diminish greatly, all but the most powerful mages no longer capable of magic. 1132 - All regions outside of Andoura effectively incapable of arcane magic now. Northern Elves blame Humans, begin plotting. 1168 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 1193 Eastern religions now thoroughly dominated by Thranox and Aionthra. Cruelty overtakes religion. 1213 - Industrialization begins in the East in order to support growing populations. 1228 - Visilith, knowing her death is near, attempts to travel into the Weird to search for solutions. 1246 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 1274 - Visilith's mission seemingly unfruitful, Northern Elves coordinate with Eastern Dwarves to eliminate Western Humans. Savage races take advantage and begin widespread invasions. The Eastern Midland Provinces begin to collapse. Aionthra, Thranox, and Irathus bolster in power. The War of the Gods 1276 - Applications of gunpowder discovered. Humans gain massive advantage over invaders. 1278 - Seeing an opportuniyu, Paav and Greywall turn their attention south and eastwards, enslave the Cynzryxxian Centaurs and begin conquering the Western Midland Provinces. 1282 - The Weird bolsters in strength again, Andouran magic flourishes. Situation in the east is now irreversible however, and magic only heightens violence. Dwarves prove to be highly adept gunmen. 1299 - Planar exploration is now commonplace in Andoura. Interest in the gods wanes massively as arcane magic replaces their lessons. 1312 - Andouran powers, without Visilith's guiding hand, violently subjugate Paav and Greywall. Terrifying displays of magical warfare frightens world (Andoura has WMD's, and no one else does). Centaurs granted eternal right to their lands. 1313 - Andoura begins colonizing abandoned cities of Tikkaras. Drow are forced back to Oure, enraging Grey Elves. Ergyth is angered and begins colonies. 1315 - Andoura is forced to eradicate Ergythians. Relations with Titan Dwarves severely deteriorate. Grey Elves denounce Andoura and cut contact. 1319 - Andoura essentially functions as a nation now, led by the king of Westreach. 1324 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. The most bloodthirsty orcish invasions in history erupt. Titan Dwarves are wiped out due to Andoura's refusal to help. Racial tensions begin arising within Andoura. 1325 - Desperate Eastern Dwarven city accidentally awakens The King of Ashes. 1326 - Decades of horrific violence in the east lend Aionthra, Thranox and Irathus exceptional power. Outsiders begin to invade Auvrum. 1369 - With no direct help from Andoura, The last Midland Province falls. Andoura now fully isolated from the remainder of Auvrum. 1374 - Global war has raged for 100 years with no end in sight. Outside of Andoura, Nienna is a grim place. The Dark Ages 1389 - The Frostbringer awakens and subjugates the warring states of Vesia. 1704 - The Behemoths, each now possessing vast empires, turn their attention towards Andoura. 1402 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 1480 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 1558 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years. 1636 - Cetux eclipses Lytir, lasts 4 years.